People regularly use shopping carts or shopping baskets when shopping at stores. Shopping baskets and carts make it easier to store items while continuing shopping. People also rely on shopping lists when shopping. While these lists are useful, they can often get in the way during the shopping experience. Customers need to use at least one hand for the shopping basket or cart and at least one hand to retrieve items from the counters and shelves of the store. This means that a customer is likely to place the shopping list in his pockets or wallet where he cannot readily refer to it or place it in the shopping cart or basket where it might get lost among the merchandise.
What is needed is a way to revolutionize the shopping experience so that shoppers do not have to look down at lists and reach in their pockets repeatedly causing them frustration, bumping carts, passing friends, and missing valuable shopping time.
What is needed is a smarter way to shop. Retailers will enjoy providing additional customer value and satisfaction while manufactures will enjoy providing retailers with this value-adding accessory.